This invention relates to a quick attach apparatus for end loaders or the like and more particularly to an improved quick attach apparatus for end loaders or the like.
Conventional end loaders such as tractor loaders or the like usually have a pair of booms pivotally secured at their rearward ends to the tractor and pivotally secured at their forward ends to the attachment by means of a pin extending through spaced apart ears on the attachment and through the boom. The hydraulic cylinders are also usually pivotally connected to the rearward end of the attachment by means of pins substantially similar to the manner in which the booms are pivotally secured to the attachment. Thus, when it is desired to remove a particular attachment from the loader, it is necessary to remove four pins and to subsequently replace the pins in another attachment. It is difficult and time consuming in attempting to position the four pins for insertion in their respective openings and the hook-up difficulty is further increased due to the fact that the piston rods of the hydraulic cylinders are sometimes difficult to align since one rod may tend to extend farther than the rod on the other hydraulic cylinder. The connection and the disconnection of the various attachments is also difficult when the attachment is not on exactly level ground.
A quick attach apparatus was previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,665. The instant invention represents a significant improvement over the prior art device in that means is provided herein for maintaining the locking apparatus in an unlocked condition. Additionally, the instant invention represents an improvement over the prior device in that means is provided for automatically moving the locking apparatus from the unlocked condition to the locked condition as the hook-up brackets are received within their respective pockets.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a quick attach means for end loaders such as tractor loaders or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a quick attach means for tractor loaders or the like which permits the connection of various attachments to the loader without the tractor loader leaving the tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a quick attach means for tractor loaders or the like including a spring-loaded pin having a lower end configuration which facilitates connection of the hook-up brackets into their respective pockets.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a quick attach means for tractor loaders or the like including means thereon which aid in aligning the hook-up brackets in their respective pockets.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a quick attach means for end loaders or the like which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.